The Hallway
by BornToWin12
Summary: Randy makes a mistake and loses his best friend and wants him back. can Sheamus trust him again? This is Slash,don't like it don't read. This is my first story so please be gentle :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any mistakes,if you find any mistakes please feel free to correct me :)**

Randy just stood there at the hallway like he always did every day, watching, waiting. Sometimes he felt like a stupid stalker for doing this every day just to see him but he knew this was the only way to see his best friend…or his former now best friend.

Their friendship wasn't perfect, but you know no friendship is perfect. They had their arguments and cause both of them have a temper, they argued a lot, but no matter what they were friends and they always made up, but this…this was different. This time he totally screwed things up.

It wasn't an argument that ended their friendship .It was his own stupid ego and the fact that he abandoned his best friend when he needed him the most. He didn't care about his friend at that point… no, you see he wanted gold, he wanted to be at the top of the ladder again, he wanted to be the face of WWE, he didn't have time for distractions and his best friend was just a distraction back then, a distraction he didn't need. So he decided to completely ignore him and when he finally picked up his phone he told him to go fuck himself. He must have sounded like the biggest jerk in the world, but back then he didn't give a damn if he did.

Randy completely changed his attitude after that, he became more aggressive, more distant, some people would describe him as a dick who became Triple H's bitch, but he didn't care about what they thought because he was the face of WWE, he had everything.

After losing the championship Randy did a lot of thinking and finally realized his mistake. He realized that he lost his best friend and he missed him… Damn he missed him so bad. They always had each other's back, they shared their thoughts, their problems, they had fun together and even though they argued a lot he loved him and he missed him, he would do anything to have his friend back.

Every time he sees him walking down the hallway he smiles. He doesn't know Randy is watching of course. If he knew he would probably kick his ass and Randy didn't want that.

After waiting there for about ten minutes he finally showed up…Sheamus…Randy loved his extremely pale skin and his red hair and he hated that some people called him ugly, he wanted to RKO all these stupid jerks that called Sheamus ugly in front of him.

FLASHBACK

Sheamus and Randy were in a bar together drinking beer and suddenly this drunk guy came out of nowhere and started a conversation about random bullshit. Everything was fine until he said that Sheamus is an ugly pasty white piece of shit and laughed like a maniac. The next thing he knew Randy's fist connected with his face. Randy hated when people called his friend ugly because Sheamus has a big problem with the way he looks, he doesn't like himself, he believes that he is indeed ugly and Randy saw the look on his face when that guy said that about him. Randy kept telling him that he looked fine, but he never listened.

END OF FLASHBACK

Randy wanted to talk to him, say something to make things right, but he knew he hurt Sheamus and he didn't know what to do to earn his trust again.

Suddenly he froze, realizing that Sheamus was looking at him, his gaze cold. Randy thought he might actually kick his ass, but he didn't, instead he sighed, looked down and turned to leave.

Before realizing what he was doing he ran to Sheamus and grabbed his shoulder.

"Please, wait" his voice was just a whisper, but loud enough for the Irishman to hear him.

Slowly Sheamus turned around, the cold look still on his face.

"What do ye want Randal?" Randal…he always called him Randal.

"You know I hate it when you call me Randal"

A small smile appeared briefly on the other man's lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and was replaced by the cold stare again. Randy hated that look that the Irishman was giving him.

"What do ye want Randy?" Randy was disappointed, he actually loved it when he called him Randal and was hoping that Sheamus would say 'liar you love it when I call you Randal' and they would laugh together like they used to…but that never happened.

"I…I just want…" he sighed, why was it so damn hard to say that he wanted to be friends again…why?

He cleared his throat and he started again "I just wanted to say congratulations" Sheamus raised his eyebrow in question

"What are ye talking about Randy?" Sheamus was confused why the hell would Randy want to congratulate him?

"I'm talking about your Championship" he pointed at the US Championship that Sheamus proudly carried. Sheamus is always very proud of his accomplishments, when he wins a Championship he carries it almost everywhere he goes smiling proudly.

"And ye remembered it now? I won this Championship like a month ago Randal…I mean Randy" It hurt him when Sheamus corrected himself and called him Randy, he looked down disappointed.

Sheamus noticed that, he wanted to forgive Randy, but a part of him didn't want to. When he was injured he needed his best friend to be by his side, he was sad and lonely and he wanted to talk to Randy, he was sure Randy would make him feel better, he always did.

At first he thought that Randy didn't pick up the phone cause he was busy and he would call him back when he could, but he never did. Sheamus called him every day, but he never picked up the damn phone and he was worried about him.

Of course he heard from other wrestlers that Randy was more distant and changed his attitude, but he thought that Randy wouldn't change his attitude towards him. Man he was so wrong, when Randy finally picked up the phone he told him to go fuck himself and ended the call.

No he couldn't forgive him cause he hurt him so fucking bad! 'I won't forgive him'

"What do ye really want Randy?" he knew that if Randy wanted to congratulate him he would when he won the title, not a month later.

"I'm sorry" Randy finally said, still looking down like a scolded puppy.

Sheamus started laughing. What the hell? He apologized to him and he was laughing?

"Ye can't be serious Randy, by the way thanks for the laugh fella, I needed it"

Randy couldn't believe it, he thought this was a fucking joke?

"I wasn't joking!" he yelled a bit louder than he wanted. He sighed

"Look Sheamus I'm really really sorry, I know I messed things up, I acted like a total jerk and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please think about it"

'Damn Randy does look like a puppy' Sheamus thought. 'But I can't forgive him'

Sheamus shook his head no. Randy felt desperate, he had to get his friend back!

"I miss you Sheamus, don't you miss me? Don't you miss our talks, the fun we had together, damn even our fights, don't you fucking miss it?"

Sheamus looked down, the truth is he did miss all these, but most important he missed Randy. After a long pause he finally whispered "I miss ye too Randal" Randy thought that there is still hope after all!

"Was it me fault fella? Did I do or say something wrong and ye didn't want me as yer friend anymore?" he looked down, god he felt so stupid for asking this, but he had to cause even though it was obviously not his fault, he still felt that maybe it was, maybe he did or said something that made Randy mad.

"What?" Randy couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Sheamus you can't be serious now, this isn't your fault, it's my fault, it's MY fucking fault!"

he stepped closer and cupped the other man's face with both hands and made him look at him, there were tears falling from the Irishman's eyes and it broke Randy's heart.

"Please i-i'm sorry Sheamus" he said and with that he kissed the Irishman softly. Sheamus didn't move, didn't respond to the kiss and Randy felt like he made a mistake and was about to pull away when Sheamus pulled him closer wanting to feel more and finally kissing him back.

Randy felt amazing, he felt that everything was right again, not only he got his friend back, he also got something more , he didn't care that they were standing at the hallway kissing where anyone could see them, he didn't care that he was kissing his best friend and he certainly didn't care that he was kissing a guy.

He also wasn't aware of the man that was watching them.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped kissing after a while and Randy smirked, he was sure Sheamus would consider forgiving him now.

"So? Do you forgive me?" Sheamus smiled a little but it disappeared quickly. He really liked the fact that they kissed and he wanted to be something more than friends with Randy.

He had feelings for him since they became friends and got the chance to know him better.

Maybe he should consider forgiving him because he meant a lot to him and he missed him, but first he needed to know why he acted like a total jerk when he needed him the most.

"I need an explanation"

Randy nodded, he knew what he meant, Sheamus wanted to know why he acted the way he did and Randy was sure he will get mad at him when he explains.

"I won the championship, I became the face of WWE and I felt that you would only distract me…I wanted to focus on my career, you aren't the only one I pushed away, I pushed everyone away."

Was he serious?

"Are ye stupid Randal? Ye screwed our friendship cause of this?" Randy nodded, the truth is he felt so stupid because it really was a stupid reason.

"Ye know what never mind, ye are an idiot" Sheamus said angrily and turned around to leave, but Randy grabbed his arm before he could and forced him to look at him. Sheamus glared at him, he didn't like it when people grabbed him.

"Please don't leave, please give me one more chance Sheamus please!" He begged, he always thought that begging was pathetic, but he had to get his friend back no matter what.

Sheamus was surprised, he never thought Randy would beg, Randy hated begging. He took a deep breath to calm his temper before speaking.

"What changed Randy? If ye felt I was just distracting ye what changed and suddenly ye want to be friends again?" Randy looked down.

"I realized I was stupid and…" he paused to take a big breath and looked at Sheamus.

"And the thing is I understood how much you really meant to me when I lost you" Sheamus's face was expressionless and that scared Randy, what if he didn't forgive him?

"Ye made a mistake Randal. It hurt me ye know, it wasn't easy dealing with me injury and the fact that ye ignored me and told me to go fuck meself when I needed ye, how can I trust ye?" Randy sighed he understood why Sheamus was hesitant to forgive him, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, he wouldn't hurt him again.

"Look I know I hurt you, I regret what I did and I promise you I won't make that mistake again." He took Sheamus's hands and looked in his blue eyes.

"I know you don't trust me anymore and I want to earn you trust again. Please…forgive me"

Sheamus sighed, he considered it for a moment. He was afraid he would get hurt again, but he wanted…no…he needed Randy back in his life and he was willing to forgive him this time.

"I'll give ye one more chance Randal, that doesn't mean I trust you completely again and if ye screw this up and hurt me I swear fella i'm gonna kick yer arse!"

Randy was thrilled, he knew he had a lot to do to make the Irishman trust him the way he did, but he was determined to do what it takes to earn his trust again and Sheamus giving him another chance was the first step. God he felt like an idiot, he screwed their friendship and lost his trust because of something really stupid. Sheamus suddenly cupped Randy's face in both hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Please never do this again, ye can't imagine how horrible I felt, I just needed to talk to ye Randy and ye hurt me feelings. I felt like I didn't matter to ye anymore"

His voice was low and laced with sadness. Randy put his arms around him and gave him a big hug which he returned. 'He feels so good' Randy thought.

"I know, I was so stupid…I'm so sorry baby, you are very important to me, never forget that" He said while stroking the back of Sheamus's neck.

After a while they pulled away and Randy gave the Irishman a warm smile. They kept looking at each other until he broke the silence.

"I…I have to go get ready for our match tonight, we can talk more later ok?" Sheamus smiled.

"Sure fella, don't cry when I kick yer arse tonight" he winked at Randy and he snickered. He knew they were scheduled to win and he loved teasing Randy.

"No you will be too busy getting YOUR ass kicked" Sheamus laughed, he missed those silly conversations between them every time they were in a match against each other. He was glad he had Randy again.

"Whatever ye say fella, ye got the script right?" he patted Randy's shoulder.

"Of course I did. Hey you want to go for some beer after the show and talk?" Sheamus considered it for a while, he was tired, but he really wanted to go for a drink with Randy like they used to.

"I'm too tired to go out, how about we do this in me room maybe we can see a movie too?" Very good idea Randy thought, he was tired too and this sounded more relaxing than going to a bar, he was sure Sheamus would want to see a horror movie, he loved them, so did he.

"Sure sounds great. I'm going to get ready for the match, see you later" he gave him a quick kiss and walked down the hallway. Sheamus watched him go and shook his head chuckling.

When he turned around to leave he came face to face with Roman Reigns, one of his tag team partners for tonight, the other was John Cena. They were in a handicap match against Del Rio, Cesaro, Bray and Randy.

"Hey fella" he gave him a friendly smile.

Roman's face was serious, he looked too serious sometimes, Sheamus couldn't remember if he has ever seen him smile and he wondered if he could.

That's silly everyone can smile, maybe the fella doesn't like smiling, that would be a shame because he always wondered what Roman's smile looks like.

"Hey, are you ready for tonight? I want to discuss with you some details about our match" Roman talked to Cena earlier and wanted to see if Sheamus agreed to do the match the way he told him.

"Sure fella I'm always ready, you spoke with Johnny Boy?" Roman nodded

"Yes I spoke with him and he wants me to ask you if it's ok for you to start the match then both of you build the match around me getting the hot tag and then pin Del Rio for the win. By the way he said he already talked to our opponents and they agreed"

Sheamus thought for a moment, that would be a great opportunity for Roman to show his abilities and the company wanted Roman to show what he can do because they have plans to make him one of the top guys and also he liked helping the new guys.

"Sure it sounds great fella" Roman was happy that the WWE universe liked him. He loved showing them his abilities and liked it when top guys like Sheamus helped him to do that.

"So what's up with you and Orton? I saw you two kissing." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. Fuck! He wanted to kick himself.

"I'm sorry that's…that's none of my business"

Sheamus looked at him with wide eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Were ye spying on us?" What the hell, why was Roman watching them?

"Look I'm sorry Sheamus, I didn't mean to spy on you, I was just walking down the hallway looking for you to talk about our match and suddenly I see you and Orton kissing here where everyone could see you. Do you realize what could have happened if it was someone else? Maybe someone who would go and tell the whole locker room about this or even worst what if it was our boss?"

Sheamus felt like an idiot, Roman was right.

"No one else saw us, just ye right?" Roman nodded. Thank god he was so relieved that no one else saw them.

"Be careful next time ok?" Sheamus nodded. Then his eyes widened in panic.

"Yer not gonna tell anyone about this right?" He said quickly and Roman shook his head.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me I give you my word" Sheamus felt a bit better, he didn't know if he could trust Roman, but he gave him his word and that was enough for him.

"Are you mad?" Sheamus laughed and shook his head no.

"It's ok fella, don't worry about it" Roman was relieved, he didn't want to make Sheamus mad at him, he actually liked him and wanted to know if he and Randy were together, he had to ask.

"So are you two together?" Sheamus appeared thoughtful. He actually had no idea because he didn't talk with Randy about it.

"I don't know…I guess we have feelings for each other, I know I do, but he left before we talked about it" Roman nodded.

"If you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm here for you." Sheamus smiled

"Thank ye fella I appreciate that"

"No problem…I'll see you later Sheamus" He turned to leave, but then stopped and turned around to look at the Irishman.

"You have beautiful eyes by the way" Sheamus's face turned redder than his hair, Roman thought he looked adorable when he blushed.

"Thank ye Roman" Roman gave him a small smile and left.

So the fella can smile. He has a sweet smile and also he paid him a compliment. It felt so good. He rarely got compliments from others, people usually called him ugly and getting a compliment from a sexy and beautiful guy like Roman Reigns was a huge deal for him.

He left to get ready for his match with a huge smile on his face. 'Can this day get any better?'

**please review,i want to know what do you think about this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After the show Sheamus left the arena and went to his hotel room. He sat on the bed and texted Randy his room number. He felt nervous about his meeting with him. Even though they kissed he was scared that Randy would say it was a mistake.

After a few minutes he heard a knock at his door. 'That was fast' he thought. He opened the door and saw Randy.

"Hey fella, come in" Randy smiled and walked in the room. Sheamus closed the door behind him and looked at him, he didn't look too well.

"Are ye ok fella?" Randy nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'm just tired, don't worry" Sheamus thought it was normal, he was tired too, they always had a busy schedule and sometimes it was exhausting.

"Ok, ye want a beer Randal?" Randy laughed.

"Sure" Sheamus raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's so funny fella?" Randy shook his head smiling.

"Nothing, I just missed you calling me Randal"

Sheamus just smiled and went to get the beers. He opened two and gave one to Randy. Randy took a sip of his beer and then left it on the table the room had.

"So…we should...uhm...talk about what happened earlier?" Sheamus nodded, he was looking forward to this and at the same time he was really nervous, he left his beer on the table too.

"Do ye have feelings for me Randal?" Randy wasn't sure about his feelings until he kissed him. He knew it was a risky move and he thought for a moment that Sheamus would punch him, but it turned out well and he didn't regret it.

He had always felt an attraction towards Sheamus, but he ignored it and told himself he just admired his friend and it would go away after a while, but it never did, it just got stronger.

"I do. At first i was confused about how I felt, but it's clear to me now" Sheamus smiled, he felt so relieved after hearing that.

"Do…you have feelings for me?" he asked a bit hesitant. Sheamus chuckled.

"Of course I do, I always did. It was hard hiding them from ye. I thought that if ye found out ye would hate me and I would lose ye forever" Sheamus looked down with a sad expression, it was so hard for him to hide his feelings every day and when Randy dated someone he felt jealous and alone.

Randy shook his head and took the other man's hand in his.

"I would never hate you" Sheamus pulled back and avoided eye contact with him, the sad expression still on his face.

"I thought ye would. A part of me also thought that ye might be disgusted by me attraction towards ye. Ye never told me ye were into men"

Randy walked closer to Sheamus, cupped his cheeks with his hands and tried to make him look at him, but the other man still avoided any eye contact.

"Shea look at me…look at me please" The Irishman sighed and hesitantly looked at him.

"Your attraction to me and other men is nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me I would never feel disgusted by this." Sheamus was happy to know that, he was glad that now he wouldn't have to hide himself from Randy and be afraid he would lose him if he finds out.

"I just…I just didn't want to see on your face that look of disgust some people have when they find out about me." He closed his eyes tightly, feeling them burn with tears, he remembered all these time people pushed him away because of his attraction to men, some of them he thought were his friends.

Randy understood why the Irishman was so afraid to admit his feelings. Rage started boiling inside him when he thought about how all these people made Sheamus feel bad and hide from others.

He gave the Irishman a hug, he felt him resting his forehead on his shoulder and putting his arms around his waist to pull him closer in a tight embrace. He run his hand up and down on the other man's back in a soothing way to calm him down.

"You don't have to hide from me baby. Even if I wasn't into men I would still be ok with your choice."

After a while Sheamus pulled back and gave him a small smile.

"Thank ye Randal, ye are one of the few people that make me feel that i'm not alone"

Randy smiled.

"You will never feel alone again…I promise you" He gave the other man a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ye better keep that promise Randal" He walked closer.

"I must admit I get really lonely sometimes and I can use yer company" he whispered in Randy's ear seductively then trailed his tongue over his ear and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth lightly.

Damn Randy was really turned on by the sexy accent his new boyfriend had. Wait…was he his boyfriend? He wanted to ask, but the hot breath next to his ear was a little distracting.

Sheamus pulled back with a smirk and sat down on the bed acting like this never happened. Randy already missed the contact, that bastard was teasing him. Oh he was planning to get revenge.

"Be careful Shea, you never know when the viper strikes…and believe me I strike out of nowhere" He straddled the Irishman's lap, put his arms around his neck and smirked at him bringing his face as close as possible.

Sheamus rested his hands on Randy's thighs and squeezed them lightly. Fuck! He could feel his breath on his face and he leaned closer to kiss him, but Randy suddenly got up, walked to the table and got his beer taking a sip from it.

"Arsehole"

Randy almost chocked himself with his beer when he heard him. He coughed a bit then started laughing.

"You started it" Sheamus got up and walked closer to him.

"Ye know…I'm really good at this game Randal" He said seductively, his voice low. He smirked and put his hand on Randy's crotch rubbing him through his jeans while leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. Randy closed his eyes and let out a low moan, his breath quickening. Then Sheamus stopped and went to sit back on the bed.

"Fucking bastard!" Randy let a groan of frustration and Sheamus just laughed.

"I told ye Randal, ye can't beat me" Randy was definitely frustrated.

"Oh really? How about I overpower you, tie you down to the bed, do things to make you really hard and then just leave you there tied and unable to get any release"

Sheamus bit his lower lip and stood up from the bed.

"Ye can't overpower me Randal, I will kick yer arse and get away" Randy scoffed at him.

"Bullshit! I can get you on your knees in seconds"

Sheamus smirked.

"Ye are all talk and no actions Randal" Randy suddenly speared him on the bed and pinned his arms above his head. Sheamus pretended to struggle.

"How about that Celtic Warrior?" he looked at the Irishman with a smirk, thinking he got the upper hand.

"That's nothing Randal" he put his legs around Randy's waist and turned them over switching their position so he was on top and pinned his arms down like he did with him before. Randy struggled to free his arms, but Sheamus was stronger.

"Awww what's wrong Randal? Are ye in trouble?I thought ye were going to overpower me"

Randy shook his head.

"This is unfair! You are heavier than me and you can pin me down easier!" he struggled a little more, but Sheamus wouldn't let him go.

"Please Shea…I'll be a good boy I promise…please let me go" he gave Sheamus the cutest puppy eyes and pout he had ever seen. He couldn't resist and he loosened his grip on Randy's arms a bit. That was enough for Randy to slip his arms out of his grip and turn them over. This time Randy was between Sheamus's legs. They looked at each other's eyes and Randy saw this as an opportunity to kiss him.

It started slow, but soon it became rough. Randy let go of Sheamus's arms and the Irishman put them around his neck to pull him closer while they kissed.

Randy slipped his tongue inside the other man's mouth to taste him and Sheamus moaned loving it. Randy's hands travelled down to his lover's ass and he grabbed it tightly. Sheamus moaned. He was ok with it at first, but then Randy slipped his hands inside his jeans to grab his ass. He thought Randy was going too far and tried to push him away.

"Randy, wait!"

Randy stopped. He didn't know what went wrong. One moment they are kissing the other he tells him to stop. He pulled back to give the other man enough space to get up.

"What? What's wrong I thought you liked it. Did I do something that hurt you?" Sheamus shook his head quickly.

"It wasn't yer fault…ye didn't do anything…it's just…I've never…done this before" he tried to catch his breath running a hand through his hair and then looked down embarrassed.

"You have never done this before? You mean let someone top you?" Sheamus nodded then stood up and went towards the window to look outside.

"No I haven't…stupid right?" Randy got up from the bed and walked towards him.

"No Shea, it's not stupid…Come on baby there is nothing wrong with that" Sheamus shook his head, still facing the window.

"Yes there is…I know ye probably expected me to have more experience"

"The truth is I thought you had more experience, but it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't change my feelings for you."

He walked closer and put his arms around Sheamus's waist.

"I never was a bottom Randal... Yes I have had sex with other guys, but I was always on top. I've never trusted anyone enough to let him take control."

Randy had to admit that hurt. Did this mean he didn't trust him? Was that why he told him to stop?

"You don't trust me?" He pulled back and took a few steps back. Sheamus's heart started beating fast. He turned around quickly.

"No Randy, ye don't understand. I trust ye and i want to let ye take control…I just..."

Randy cut him off.

"Bullshit! You just don't trust me I get it!" Sheamus flinched a bit at the tone of Randy's voice.

"No that's not it please listen to me!" He said trying to get closer, but Randy just took a step back and shook his head.

"No it's fine, it's ok, I get it you think I'll hurt you again right? I meant what I said! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Sheamus felt his eyes burn and he squeezed them shut. He wanted to punch the wall.

"Ye are doing it right now." His voice was low and angry. Randy was taken aback, his features softened a bit. He took a few deep breaths to calm down then he went closer to Sheamus and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a dick. You give me a chance and I screw it…I'm sorry" Sheamus shook his head.

"No ye didn't screw it Randy…I just want ye to listen to me before getting paranoid…I trust ye…even though I shouldn't after what ye did, I just do" Randy nodded, he was really happy that Sheamus said he trusted him. He didn't expect to earn his trust back so easily, but he did and he was glad.

"You won't regret it, I promise and I'm sorry for getting paranoid and yelling at you" Sheamus nodded and accepted his apology.

"Tell me what you wanted babe" Randy smiled.

Sheamus bit his lower lip feeling nervous. He didn't know how to say it. It was embarrassing.

"I…uhm…fuck…" he ran a hand through his ginger hair and sighed.

"Take your time" Sheamus took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

He said something, but his voice was too low and Randy didn't hear it. Randy asked him to say it again, but he still couldn't hear it.

"Shea can you please say it louder, I still can't hear you"

"I'M FUCKING SCARED OK?" he took deep breaths to calm himself and looked down ashamed. He wasn't scared that it would hurt, he was dealing with pain every day and he was used to it, he was scared that his lack of experience would disappoint Randy and disappointing his lover terrified him.

Randy just didn't know what to say. He never expected Sheamus to be scared. Sheamus wasn't scared of anything.

"I know…stupid" Randy shook his head and put his arms around the other man to calm him down.

"It's not stupid Shea, it's normal to be scared. It's something you've never done before."

Sheamus sighed, closing his eyes, loving their embrace.

"I just need some time Randy. I want to do this, I just need time."

Randy nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It's ok I'll wait until you are ready...no pressure"

They stayed in each other's arms for a while. Then they pulled back and Randy kissed the Irishman's cheek again earning a smile from him.

"Maybe you can fuck me instead?" Sheamus shook his head chuckling.

"Sure Randal, but not today I feel exhausted"

Randy nodded and gave Sheamus a soft kiss.

"Sheamus…I just want you to know that I'm still your friend. Never be afraid to tell me what's on your mind and if you ever need someone to talk to, you know what to do"

Sheamus smiled and nodded. For some reason his mind went to his conversation with Roman, he remembered he had to tell Randy about this.

"I want to tell ye something, now promise me ye won't get mad and do or say something stupid" Randy was curious.

"Ok? I promise, now tell me" Sheamus took a deep breath.

"Roman Reigns saw us kissing" Randy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Randy looked like he was about to RKO someone and Sheamus hoped he wouldn't RKO Roman.

"Randal calm down, I don't want the entire hotel to hear ye yelling again!"

Randy took deep breaths to calm his anger and when he thought he was calm enough he continued.

"If he tells anyone about this I swear I'm gonna rip his head off!" he said lowering his voice this time, sounding even more dangerous. Sheamus shook his head.

"He won't tell, he gave me his word" Randy laughed.

"And you believe him? How do you know that he will keep his word?" Sheamus's own temper started boiling.

"Because I do ok! And it wasn't his fault in the first place. Ye kissed me in the damn hallway where anyone could have seen us, we are lucky it was Roman and not Vince or Hunter!" Randy thought about it for a while.

"You are right, but that doesn't mean that I won't rip his head off if he tells anyone about this" they were both quiet for a while and Randy thought it was the right moment to ask.

"So…are we…uhm…together?" Sheamus chuckled.

"If ye want us to be then yes…I know I want" Randy smirked.

"I want…So…can i call you my boyfriend now?" Sheamus laughed and nodded.

"Sure ye can, but NOT in public Randal I'm serious…And also ye can't kiss me in public like ye did today" Sheamus felt really embarrassed when Roman told him he saw them. He felt lucky Roman understood. He shouldn't have let Randy kiss him in the hallway, but he wanted this for so long and at that moment he didn't care.

"Awww! You are mean" Randy pouted and Sheamus punched him lightly on his arm.

"Shut up! I'm serious Randal! No more kissing or anything else in public!" he said firmly.

"Awwww! This means I can't grab your ass in public?" he said still pouting.

"Oh my God Randal NO! Please DON'T do anything like that promise me!" The look of panic Sheamus had on his face kind of amused him.

"Ok ok, I promise I won't do anything in public…also we should keep this out of work" Sheamus nodded in agreement feeling relieved now that Randy promised him.

"I couldn't agree more with ye" Randy smirked then walked closer and put his arms around the other man's neck looking into his eyes.

"Did you like our first kiss?" Sheamus chuckled and put his arms on Randy's hips to pull him closer.

"I loved it Randal. I've always wanted to kiss you… Do it again" Randy smirked and kissed him. Their kiss was rough and filled with lust. Randy grabbed Sheamus's hair to angle his head and lightly swept the tip of his tongue over the Irishman's lower lip. Sheamus moaned and opened his mouth in response. Randy slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth and their tongues massaged each other.

They continued kissing like that for a while until they heard someone yelling and a loud bang that sounded like a door closing and they stopped.

"What the hell?" Randy thought that whoever was yelling seemed angry.

"I'm gonna see what happened, are ye coming Randal?" Randy nodded and Sheamus opened the door to see what happened.

They went outside, but the only one there was Roman Reigns holding a suitcase and looking extremely angry. Sheamus approached him and his eyes softened at the sight of the Irishman.

"What happened fella, we heard someone yelling. Is everything alright?" Roman nodded.

"Yeah everything is ok, it's just Dean and Seth fighting…AGAIN" he sighed, it was annoying that they fought all the time. He was sick and tired of their fights and left the room they shared.

"Are ye ok fella?" Roman nodded and sighed running a hand through his long hair.

"I can't stand them anymore, they fight all the time. I told them I'm not coming back until they stop." He looked down, he was tired, stressed and they were driving him insane with their fights. Sheamus put his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be ok fella." The other guy just shook his head.

"I'm sorry guys I'm tired, I have to go and find myself another room." And with that he left. He only hoped that there was a room available. He didn't want to go back to Dean and Seth.

The other two guys went back inside. Randy was frowning. He had never seen Roman so mad before. Sheamus was thoughtful.

"You think he will be ok?" Sheamus nodded.

"Yes he will be" The Irishman sat on the bed with a sigh thinking about Roman and Randy sat next to him and rubbed his thigh with his hand while resting his head on his shoulder.

"You are worried about him, aren't you?" Sheamus nodded.

"Are you two friends?" Sheamus nodded again.

"I think we are" They both remain quiet after that. Randy felt a bit jealous, but then he thought he was just being paranoid again, he knew better than anyone that Sheamus was an amazing friend. He was the kind of friend that laughed with you when you were happy and cried with you when you were sad. He was just concerned for his friend no reason to be jealous.

After a few minutes of silence Randy started laughing at a thought that came out of nowhere. Sheamus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Why are ye laughing?" Randy laughed a bit more and smirked.

"I just thought…You have a very amazing ass. It's so round and firm, it just begs to be grabbed" Sheamus gave him a light push and laughed.

"God, you are horrible. I swear ye have a sick obsession with grabbing me arse"

Randy laughed and winked at him.

"Can you blame me? And you know you can't survive without a daily dose of Randy Orton baby" he joked and did his signature pose and they both laughed.

Their laugh was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Don't worry I'll answer it" Randy gave him a quick kiss and went to open the door. It was Roman looking extremely nervous.

"Hey Randy, can I talk to Sheamus?" Unfortunately there wasn't another room available and Roman had two options, to go back to the one he shared with Dean and Seth and listen to them yelling at each other all night or ask Sheamus if he could stay with him, he wasn't feeling comfortable enough with his other coworkers to ask them, Sheamus was the only one that made him feel comfortable, he didn't know how, but the redhead had his way to make people feel comfortable around him.

"Sure come in" Roman went in and Randy closed the door behind him. Sheamus got up and smiled at Roman.

"Hey fella what's up?" Roman seemed nervous, he wasn't sure that Sheamus would allow him to stay there and he was a little hesitant to ask.

"I…uhm…I was wondering if i…could…stay with you tonight?" He finally asked hesitantly. Sheamus just smiled.

"Sure ye can, if ye don't mind sharing the bed with me of course" Randy glared at Sheamus. What the hell was he doing?

"Oh wait a second Shea! What makes you think that I'm ok with MY boyfriend sharing his bed with another man?" Roman felt very disappointed when he heard the word boyfriend. He liked Sheamus and learning that he was with Randy just made his already fucked up day worse. Sheamus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Randal we are just friends with Roman. Don't be jealous" he winked at Randy which made him furious. Roman looked down. Just friends…it was good to have a friend like Sheamus, but Roman wanted to be more than just friends.

"I am NOT jealous!" Randy's face was red and Sheamus tried to not laugh because he knew that would make him even more furious. He thought it was cute that Randy was jealous.

"He is staying." The Irishman said firmly and Randy knew he was too stubborn to change his mind.

"Fine! But I'm staying too!" Sheamus just chuckled and nodded.

"Ok Randal as ye wish I just hope the bed is big enough for all of us. Roman ye don't mind right?" Roman had no problem sharing a bed with Sheamus, but he felt a bit uncomfortable being around Randy, he didn't like the way he looked at him sometimes. He eventually nodded, he had no choice, it was that or Dean vs Seth all night.

Randy was not happy that his boyfriend agreed to let Roman sleep there, but he was staying too so he could make sure Roman didn't try anything. He wasn't sure that Roman was into men, but he didn't like the way he looked at his boyfriend. He suddenly remembered that he had seen something.

In his short "career" as Sheamus's personal "stalker" he had noticed Roman staring at the Irishman a few times and smiling when he thought no one could see him. It was surprising because Roman rarely smiled. Sheamus didn't know about this.

"Look fellas I'm exhausted, if ye two want to stay awake and watch a movie that's ok with me." He opened his suitcase, looking for something and then disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Roman felt awkward around Randy now that Sheamus wasn't there. He knew Randy was jealous, it was really obvious. He thought he should break the silence.

"Look Randy I don't plan on stealing him from you so don't worry." Randy glared at him trying to look intimidating.

"Don't even think about it, unless you want an RKO." He laughed which made Roman feel even more uncomfortable because he didn't know if he really meant it or he was just joking. Randy knew he made him uncomfortable. Good that's what he wanted. Now that Sheamus was his, he would never let anyone take him away and to him Roman Reigns was a threat.

"I know you like him…It's pretty obvious. I just want to make sure you know that he is mine" Roman looked at him and then nodded.

"I like him, but i won't try anything Randy, I'm not that kind of person…Besides it's obvious that he loves you" Randy frowned. Sheamus loved him?

"He said he had feelings for me, not that he loved me" Roman shook his head laughing.

"Yeah sure" Randy looked confused.

"If Sheamus loves me he will say it to me" Roman nodded and looked at Randy's eyes.

"Just take care of him Randy, he is a rare diamond"

"I know he is" A smile appeared on his lips at the thought that Sheamus loved him, maybe it was true. That would explain why he earned his trust back so easily.

Then he looked at Roman. He didn't know why, but he actually felt a little bad for him, liking someone and being unable to do anything about it is hard. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on him.

After a while Sheamus came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of shorts. The other two guys were staring at him admiring every inch of his muscular milky white body. He noticed them staring and felt nervous, he didn't like it when people were staring at him, it made him uncomfortable. He felt so insecure sometimes.

"Are ye two coming to bed or not?" Roman's face turned red and he nodded. Randy smirked noticing the look on Roman's face and went in the bathroom closing the door behind him shouting "Don't fuck him while I'm in here!"

Sheamus blushed and yelled "Shut up Randal!" then he apologized to Roman. He could swear he heard Randy laughing behind the closed door. Roman was blushing too and told Sheamus it was ok.

Sheamus walked towards the large bed and lay in the middle of it, covering himself with the sheets quickly. Roman was disappointed that Sheamus covered himself he wanted to look at his body more, that's all he could do, just look.

He shyly undressed himself and wore a pair of shorts then he put the clothes he was wearing before in his suitcase and went to lie on the bed next to Sheamus who just smiled.

Randy came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers and Sheamus whistled.

"Shut up snow white" he joked and Sheamus just winked at him.

"If ye want I can give ye a pair of shorts Randal" Randy shook his head.

"No I feel more comfortable this way. When I'm alone I sleep naked" he winked and Sheamus blushed picturing Randy sleeping naked in his mind.

Roman was blushing too. He thought Randy was dangerous and he felt a bit uncomfortable around him, but he also thought he was sexy. He was that sexy and dangerous bad boy everyone wanted.

"I want the middle" Randy demanded and Sheamus moved at the right side of the bed so Randy could take the middle. Randy wanted the middle so he could create some distance between Sheamus and Roman.

He closed the lights and went to lie in the middle putting one arm around Sheamus who had his back turned to him and kissed his shoulder. Sheamus smiled and took Randy's hand in his intertwining their fingers finally feeling relaxed. They all said goodnight to each other.

Roman had his back turned to them. He was exhausted and now he knew that he couldn't have Sheamus which made him feel even worse, also he was tired of Dean and Seth fighting all the time and he was anxious about his push in the company. It was just too much for him.

Sheamus and Randy fell asleep really fast. Roman stayed awake a little longer thinking about his awful day and he hoped that tomorrow will be a better one.

***Sorry it took me forever to update this,my laptop had a little accident and i had to find money to get a new one which wasn't easy. Anyway read and review to tell me what you think and if you see any grammar mistakes feel free to correct me***


End file.
